


Ernie Wonders if Bert's Anus is up for the Challange

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: the fucking muppets [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Crack, Dom/sub, Kinky Ernie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, That is a suitable excuse, This is crack, bottom bert, but you know, dom ernie, i am so drunk, oral sex (mentioned), pottery is not used as it should be, pottery sex, some fluff at the end, sub Bert, thats just how life happens, top ernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: based on a memeErnie fucks Bert with a makeshift dildo





	Ernie Wonders if Bert's Anus is up for the Challange

“Oh, Bertie!“ Ernie called out in his usual playful tone. "I’ve got a surprise for you,” he smirked, hiding the vase from his partner behind his back.

Bert recognized Ernie’s tone immediately; he had heard it almost every night for the last 48 years. For some reason, Ernie’s hormones were through the roof these last few days. In the last week alone, Bert had been fisted, gangbanged, choked, and denied orgasm every goddamn time. This cock cage was annoying the hell outta him.

Bert approached his dom with his eyes downcast, hoping this session wouldn’t be _that_ painful. Ernie smiled at his sub’s willful submission. “Good boy,” he praised the monster, and Bert blushed. Ernie knew how much Bert loved verbal praise.

Ernie leaned close to Bert’s ear and whispered instructions. A few minutes later, and Bert was obediently letting his naked body be tied to the bed; face pressed to the pillow and ass in the air. This was Ernie’s favorite position for putting things (plugs, dildos, fists, ghost jalapenos, small rodents, cocks, etc) in Bert’s anus. Bert wondered what it would be this time.

Meanwhile, Ernie was lubing up his vase. Oh, how much fun it was to watch Bert’s poor pussy greedily eat up whatever it was given. He loved the way his boy’s hole fluttered once it had nothing left inside.

Ernie turned to the big, yellow ass in front of him, fingers covered in lube. He pushed in one, then two, then three and four fingers, stretching out the rim enough (but not too much - he was kinky like that) to fit the three-inch in diameter vase.

Bert screamed as the huge pottery was thrust into his wet asshole. A smack landed on his thigh. “Did I tell you to speak?” Bert immediately felt shame in his self-indulgence. He wasn’t supposed to make noise. He shook his head. “Speak now, boy,” Ernie commanded.

“No, sir,” Bert sobbed. His cheeks were dripping with salty tears from the pain and humiliation of the whole thing. The huge vase safely secured inside his ass, his expanded belly from the huge mass, the metal cock cage biting into his tender penis… it was almost too much. And he loved it.

Ernie went to work then, pushing his face into Bert’s ass and licking around his rim. The whimpers Bert was letting fall from his lips at every kitten lick from Ernie was like music to the dom’s ears, the reason he did this. It was too good of a sight, and he had to palm his own erection, wondering how Bert’s balls were faring. They hadn’t had any attention all week.

Ernie pulled off Bert’s hole and pulled the key to his cock cage from the wall, where he kept it. Ernie liked keeping the key there for two reasons; to test Bert’s self-control during hard times like these, and for easy access. He proceeded to unlock the cage and free his sub’s dick.

Bert gasped at the freedom his cock suddenly had, He shivered at the furry yet strong hand that groped at his testicles. He wanted to thrust into them, but knew better. If Bert were to give in for an instant, he would be spanked, which would increase the already almost-unbearable pain from his ass.

Ernie stroked Bert’s prick to full hardness before turning his attention back to the pot in his ass. This was his favorite part. He first got a good grip on the rim of the pot and then ripped it out from the cavern of his boy. Then he shoved it back in at a brutal pace, showing his pet that he could absolutely destroy his pussy without using his own cock.

A string of howls rang from Bert’s mouth as he took the beating happily. He cherished the feel of his master’s still clothed erection pressed against his leg. The stimulation against his prostate was too much and Bert shot his load as soon as he felt the soft hand of his master around his sensitive length.

After a moment or so, Bert was released from his ropes and swaddled in blankets. The vase was placed on a side table. In his post-orgasmic haze, Bert only partially noticed the feel of Ernie deep throating his limp body.

The night found them cuddling, Ernie spooning Bert and whispering praises in his ear as the yellow monster faded in and out of consciousness. “You did so well, boy,” Ernie mumbled. “You’re such a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you and your pussy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm, like, really fucking drunk atm, so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I also posted this to Tumblr. Sorry for ruining your (and my) childhoods. well, no. not really. Fuck you all <3


End file.
